


The prettiest bride

by Leiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, S8 don't know her, Wedding Dress, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: Lance presents a very cute childhood photo of Keith at his wedding
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 63





	The prettiest bride

"Dad! When I grow up I will be a pretty bride!" The boy grinned at his father. He had thrown a white bedsheet around his shoulders and found a similar coloured belt so that it almost looked like a wedding dress. An old curtain worked as veil and completed the picture.

"The prettiest bride", the older man laughed and ruffled through his son's pitch black hair before he pulled on a few sides of the sheet to make it look better. "And who do you want to marry?"

"You!" The boy's almost purple eyes sparkled with joy.

"Don't you think I'm too old for you, Keith?"

"You're not that old!"Keith pouted.

His father laughed. "I bet you'll change your mind about marrying me in a few years and you'll find someone more suitable for the job of being your groom, believe me now."

"And if not?"

"Then I'll gladly marry you."

A few seconds later his father had gotten the camera to take a picture of his son. He would grow out of this phase but right now he was just too adorable. But he was sure Keith would find nice person to marry, he was cheerful and easy to deal with. He had seen children who were much less behaved than his son, although he feared that was also because he had to raise him alone and Keith had had to grow up faster than some of his peers no matter how much he wanted him to enjoy his childhood. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Where did you find THAT picture?" Keith interrupted Lance's presentation.

"You told me to look through your childhood pics. And this is so cute!" The picture presented to everyone in the large room showed a four years old Keith in a makeshift wedding dress.

"So you wanted to be a bride?" Lance teased in direction to the main table in the middle of the room which was reserved for the couple of the day and their family (blood-related and found) 

"What if? I was in kindergarten!"

The guests grinned. The picture was really cute. And now the cheekily grinning boy had grown into a rather grumpy young man, very serious but still one of the universe's most respected heroes. And next to him sat his groom, equally respected war hero and from today on his husband. "I think you looked really pretty. I'm glad that you are my bride today," Shiro grinned and kissed Keith's cheek and added more quietly. "Now I get why you wanted this tail coat with the extra long tails."

"Shut up." Keith complained and smoothed out a few wrinkles in said white tailcoat. He had dreamed of a white wedding as a child so for today - and only today - he wore all white in contrast to Shiro who wore a black smoking and black pants.

"Make me." Shiro grinned challenging.

Of course Keith couldn't let this chance pass and kissed his husband right on the lips.

After almost half a minute Lance cleared his throat. "May I go on now? You have to endure another few hours before you can retreat and undress each other."

"Shut up and continue," Keith growled and threw one of the white roses which decorated the tables at his best friend so he could continue his presentation.

"You really looked cute," Krolia whispered at her son.

"Dad loved the picture," Keith admitted and took Shiro's hand. It was really sad that his father couldn't be here.


End file.
